roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Fails of the Weak
Fails of the Weak was a weekly video where (originally starring) Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo go over a selection of fails sent in by community members from the game Halo. It debuted on September 22, 2010. However, starting on Volume 200, Fails of the Weak combined with Game Fails, ending a strictly Halo based fails series. Fails of the Weak replaced the weekly Recap which was formerly on the Game Fails channel. It started off as the reverse of a top 10 list of Halo game clips where instead of showing people being great at the game, showed people failing in a funny way. The show was mainly Jack and Geoff just laughing at the endless amount of clips people have made in the game. Later on, the show included other games to be featured in the video. Geoff's cancer curing laugh was always a treat whenever it appears on the show. Geoff and Jack announced their "retirement" from the show in Volume 275. This was in order to allow more diversity of hosts to the series, though they still continue to make appearances. Fails of the Week was cancelled and ended, and as a result, moved to the Retired Shows section of the Achievement Hunter website after episode 295 on May 13, 2016, seemingly to be replaced by the 3 daily fails on the GameFails YouTube channel.http://bigbite.media/top-10-cancelled-achievement-hunter-shows/ Episode listing }} Trivia *Other guests that have appeared are: Joel Heyman, Gus Sorola, Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Ray Narvaez, Jr., Ryan Haywood, Kerry Shawcross, Lindsay Jones, Jeremy Dooley, Trevor Collins, Matt Bragg, and Craig Skistimas. *Volumes 138, 156, 200, 204, 248, 250, and 266 are the only episodes where neither Jack nor Geoff appear in before their 'retirement' from the show, though they still make appearances after. *Starting on Volume 5, Fails of the Weak was changed to air on Fridays instead of Mondays. *Volumes 0 - 116 showcased fails from Halo Reach, 117 - 177 being from Halo 4, and 178 - 199 were from any Halo game. *Much like with the fails on the Game Fails channel, from Volume 182 and onward each fail has a title that gives a brief idea on what each fail depicts. *Starting from Volume 200, the fails that are submitted are taken directly from the Game Fails channel as a replacement for the weekly Recap, including games that are not Halo related. *From Episode 239 and onward, fails are voted on by the community on the Game Fails channel. *Volumes 178, 200, 278, 287, and 293 are the only episodes to have more than two commentators. *The name of the series is a play on words, with it being fails made by "weak" players, and a weekly update of fails. *Volume 259's fails were all submitted by Gavin due to a technical issue so Gavin provided his own fails. *Volume 260 showcased various moments and fails from past episodes of Fails of the Weak in celebration of its 5th Anniversary. *Volume 277 showcased the top 10 fails of 2015, as voted on the Game Fails channel. References Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Completed Series